Ozone generators or ozonators have been utilized in connection with fixed or permanent swimming pool water purification systems, as well as in various commercial and industrial water treatment processes. The ozone is typically introduced as a pressurized gas into a pipeline through which the water is circulated, or through a fixed injector or other diffusing pipe passing through a side wall of the pool or tank.
Ozone, or O3, is a highly-reactive oxidizing agent formed of three loosely bound oxygen atoms, one of which readily dissociates to oxidize organic matter and/or to form oxides of inorganic dissolved minerals. The ozone can be generated at the site of use by a corona discharge generator. The desirable effect achieved by introducing dissolved ozone molecules into swimming pool water is to kill or render harmless bacteria, algae and fungi and, in the case of hard water, to form insoluble mineral oxides which can then be removed in the pool's mechanical filtration system.
A further advantage of ozone treatment of swimming pool water is the ability to reduce the amount or concentration of chlorine and/or bromine in the water. Chlorine and bromine at any concentration produces unpleasant odors for bathers and can cause severe eye irritation, dry skin and other unpleasant effects. Moreover, it has been found that some bio-organisms are able to mutate and become resistant to chlorine at customary concentrations. Special action must be taken to “shock” treat the water to kill these organisms. By contrast, ozone acts as a biocide upon contact at any concentration.
Another desirable attribute of ozone is that its reaction by-product is pure oxygen. Water treated with ozone can at first appear cloudy; however, once the organic and/or mineral by-products are removed by the filter system. The water has a sparkling and clear appearance as well as a pleasant, fresh smell and taste. The ozone can be produced by electrical corona discharge from atmospheric oxygen. No special chemicals are required and no chlorine is released into the environment.
The principal disadvantage to ozone addition processes and apparatus of the prior art is their relatively high cost. The ozone generator must be incorporated into the water pumping and filtration system that circulates the water in the pool. Installation requires a substantial capital investment and skilled labor. Retrofitting an existing system will be even more expensive than incorporating an ozone generator at the initial stage of construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ozone treatment system and method for swimming pools and tanks that is relatively inexpensive compared to those of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ozone generator for swimming pools that is portable and also reliable and simple to operate and requires relatively little maintenance.